Down The Well
by AnotherChance
Summary: InuYasha cross Tortall. The Well's power of transportation is affected by the gods because they need something done. something only the Inu gang can do. A dangerous mission that may cost them the Shikon jewel shards and perhaps their lives.
1. Chapter 1

A/n. this is my first inuyasha fic, and I haven't seen all of the series, so if there is a mistake, tell me.

DOWN THE WELL

"He's getting away!" Inuyasha cast a brief glance in Kagome's direction at her call, which cost him a long cut down his chest. Looking back to his opponent, a large spider demon whose power had increased because of a rather large shard of the shikon jewel, he gritted his teeth.

"Oh you are gonna pay. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" (sp?) He yelled, and sliced downwards with his claws, obliterating the monster in a shower of dust and bones. Turning back to Kagome, he asked, "Who's getting away?"

"The other demon! The one with the largest shard of the jewel, he dodged my arrows and disappeared into the woods!" Kagome pointed in the general direction that the demon had gone in.

"Well dodging _your_ arrows is hardly a great feat!" He called as he rushed to follow in the demon's path, picking up the scent of the giant centipede easily. Rushing through the brush, ignoring the small annoyances of twigs snapping on his face, he honed in on the creature as it tore through the dark wildlife. It was only one night until he reverted back into his useless human self, and he didn't want to waste his time now. Better he kill all of the demons he could now, and worry about tomorrow when it came.

Startled, he saw where the demon was headed. 'The Bone Eater's Well? But why? Why head to the resting place of all demons?' Scowling, he gained ground with each bound of his powerful legs. He caught up to it just as it was entering the clearing where the well resided. Before he could utter the words 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer', the demon had disappeared into the well. He stared after it, wondering what had just happened.

The others caught up with him as he sat on his haunches, pondering.

"What just happened?" Miroku gasped.

Inuyasha grunted. "The demons got smarter is all. They teamed up 'cause they knew it'd be harder for us to beat them all that way." He turned to Kagome. "You collect all the jewel shards?"

She nodded. Sitting down on the cool grass, she sighed as she stared up at the moon, barely a sliver in the sky. No matter how dark and creepy the woods could seem to be at night, she was never scared. She was traveling the country with the most powerful person in the land, half demon or not. Looking to him, she asked, "What about you? Did you get the shard from that centipede demon?"

He looked away, a blush tinging his pale cheeks. "Well you see the thing about that is… it kinda escaped down the well so I couldn't exactly-" He was cut off.

"IT ESCAPED DOWN THE WELL! BUT THAT'S MY HOME ON THE OTHER SIDE! AND YOU DIDN'T FOLLOW? WHY NOT?" Kagome was half way down the well before anyone realized what was happening.

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's arm and leapt to follow, muttering something about stupid girls rushing off to danger without any protection. Sango followed gracefully, with Shippo cradled gently in the crook of her arm.

Alanna sat down heavily, sighing. It had been a long day. A week ago an earthquake had struck a small village about a day's ride from Corus, and King Jonathon had sent a Rider group and a squad of the King's Own to help repair the damage and provide relief. So far they had put up large tents for temporary shelter, buried the bodies of the dead, and cleared all of the wreckage out of the way, ready to build new houses for the homeless village people.

They had be short manpower since setting foot in the destroyed village. A new member of the King's Own had fallen off a badly trained warhorse; it wasn't prepared for the smell of rotting flesh and panicked. Since then, two houses had collapsed while members of the King's Own or the Riders were still inside. All of this amounted to one thing; slow progress.

And Alanna was tired from healing the injured. So tired that when Kel came to get her for dinner she was sleeping lightly by the fire. Kel took pity on her and left, returning with a plate for herself and a plate for her hero.

"Lady Alanna, wake up." She called gently, shaking her shoulder.

Bleary purple eyes met amused hazel ones. Alanna narrowed her eyes as the younger knight giggled. "What? I was tired, okay?"

Instead of replying, Kel handed her the plate she had gotten. "It's your dinner. You look beat."

Before the Lioness could live up to her namesake and sharpen her tongue on her younger counterpart, the only other female knight in the realm, Sir Raoul of Goldenlake walked over and grinned. "What a kind, considerate squire I trained. Sometimes I even amaze myself. Where's your boy, anyway?"

Alanna rolled her eyes, taking the plate from Kel's waiting hands. "He's not 'my boy', and they're both knights now, remember? Or were you too busy courting Buri to notice?"

Raoul turned red at this while Kel tried to hold back laughter, barely succeeding. Unable to think of a suitable comeback, he was saved the task by the loud rumbling of earth against earth. "Aftershock! Quick, we need to get the injured out of the infirmary, in case it collapses."

The three knights were half way to the tent when the town's old well exploded in a shower of dirt and rocks. Alanna's curse could barely be heard over the noise. A long body emerged from the well, with an impossible amount of legs. The knights changed course, headed for their tents, where their swords and battle equipment was kept.

Alanna was first out, her bared sword gleaming brightly in her right hand. Kel soon joined her, as well as Raoul and the rest of the King's warriors. Finally, the creature freed itself fully of the well, and they got a good look at it.

It had a humanoid body, that of a male, but that was where the similarities ended. At the waist the skin turned dark, and instead of legs there was the body of a centipede, but much, much larger.

Kel gulped, and Alanna swore. "What in the name of the gods-" but she never got to finish, because the giant centipede chose that moment to attack. Leaping to the side, she saw that it had a person in its mouth. She nearly vomited when it started shaking its head from side to side, like a demented terrier playing with its food, but she kept it down. It would do no good to be eaten alive.

She saw Kel to her side, and asked the other knight without turning her head, "Do you think this is a new species of immortal? Maybe we should get Daine here, if we survive this." Kel nodded, eyes glued to the grotesque creature.

It lunged again. They jumped to the side, but this time they didn't hesitate. Raoul came in from the side, sword rebounding off of the creature's tough skin. Simultaneously, Kel came up and under, her sword flashing as she cut deep into the creature's softer underbelly. She wasn't fast enough, however, and the creature grabbed her leg. Screaming in agony, she hit blindly at the creatures head with her sword, trying to get it to release her.

Alanna yelled, "Goddess give me strength!" She gathered her gift at her fingertips, and released a blast of pure power, using all the strength the Great Mother Goddess had just given her.

It seemed to cripple the creature slightly, but that only tightened its grasp on Kel's leg. Even as she gathered herself to use her life force to blast the creature, a single cry rang out through the battered village.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

The creature was sliced straight through the midsection, and right before their eyes it started to decompose, leaving nothing but bones as it fell to the ground. And so did Kel. Alanna reached out with her Gift, but even as she did so, a man in red robes leapt to impossible heights and caught the falling knight easily, landing gracefully on the ground.

Alanna, Raoul and Neal, who had been in the healing tent and unable to reach his weapons, rushed over to their friend and student, staring at the creature that had saved her even as they realized that he wasn't human.

Several other strangers walked over and stood behind him as he handed Kel's limp form to Raoul. "Hi. Where's Kagome's house and why are we here?"

TBC. Longest chapter I have written in any of my stories, so be happy about that. Lol I'll update sooner if you read and review.


	2. Holy Visits

Chapter 2:

Raoul set Kel down and Alanna went straight to work on her younger counterpart, whose leg was a mangled wreck. To the experienced healer it looked as though she might lose the use of the leg, or even lose the leg itself, but she didn't want to give up on trying to save it just yet. Neal dropped down beside her to help, and muttered, "I thought you were drained."

It was true. Sweat was beading at her temples, she was already seeing spots in her vision and she severly doubted that she could stand if need be. And her one-time squire saw it. He stared at her, although his attention was still oh his best friend of a decade, hands still hovering over her broken and bloody leg. He didn't let up, and Alanna felt herself getting tired. Realising what he was doing, she growled threateningly. "Neal…" But she couldn't hold on any longer. The spots turned to total darkness, and she fainted.

Glancing briefly at Raoul, he said by way of explanation, "She was over reached, if she had tapped anymore into her life force, she would have killed herself. She'll sleep it off, and I suspect I'll need those two days to think of a reason for her not to kill me."

The hulking man nodded. "And what of Kel? Will she be alright?"

Neal thought for a while before answering. "I don't know. But right now we need water with cleansing oils, healing balms and lots of bandages from the healing tent. Take Alanna with you, it'll take a few minutes to burn any infection out of Kel's leg, but hurry back."

Inu Yasha, completely ignored until now, grabbed Neal by the front of his tunic and hauled him into the air. "Answer my question. Where...Is...Kagome's...house?"

Kagome tugged on InuYasha's robe as she told him to let Neal go. But he completely ignored her. His mistake.

Irritated by being ignored, she fumed quietly until her anger became too much. She drew in a deep breath.

Sango and Miroku stepped around from behind InuYasha and grabbed Neal off of him.

"Uh-oh." Miroku uttered.

"Ahuh." Sango agreed.

"SIT BOY!"

InuYasha was slammed into the ground as Neal and all of the other Tortallans watched in shock.

Neal was the first to recover and he set about healing his friend's leg once again. Miroku knelt down beside him. "Here. Let me help. I'm a healer." Neal looked at him curiously as his hand strayed towards Kel's-

Suddenly the monk had two slap marks, one on each of his cheeks, and had been dragged away but a very annoyed looking Sango. She looked at him, and by way of explanation shrugged. Calling to Kagome, she said "Get the ointments and herbs from the bag would you? She needs medical attention."

Neal withdrew deep inside him and drew out a strand of emerald fire. He applied raw magic to the wound to clean it. He didn't notice when the young girl with the bow knelt next to him, or when she started applying ointment to the wound. All he was aware of was the wound on his best friend's leg and the high fever that had set in.

It had been several hours, and Kel was lying in a cot next to Alanna's. Neal was still sitting next to her, hands over the wound, brow knit in concentration, a green fire spilling from his hands. Kagome was looking through all of her herbs for the fifth time, trying to find something that would help the young warrior.

InuYasha stood fuming in the corner, still annoyed that he had been 'sat' but not willing to leave Kagome alone in this strange world. Miroku and Sango were talking to the tall knight known as Raoul and explaining their situation.

Alanna stirred, and a white flash signified the arrival of a god. Tetsusaiga was out in a flash and InuYasha was between the god and Kagome before anyone could think. Neal was bowing low to her and Alanna was struggling feebly to sit up, her face a deathly pale.

Without a word the god moved towards Kel, but InuYasha stepped between them. "No way. You don't get past me without some answers."

The god's mouth turned slightly upwards at the corners. They opened their mouth, and when the voice emerged it emerged as the screaming wind, the howling wolves and the braying horses. "Sit."

Having heard the commotion, Sango, Miroku and Raoul rushed into the room, just in time to clap their hands over their ears and struggle to keep their feet. InuYasha on the other hand was plunged face-first into the ground, and his sensitive dog ears twitched in pain. Kagome stood shakily and drew her bow, a determined look on her face.

The Great Mother Goddess (you must have guessed by now) spoke again. "Child, lower your weapon." Unwillingly the bow lowered, as though it had a mind of its own. Kagome struggled but she found she was frozen in place. The goddess glided over to Kel's side and laid one hand on her leg. There was a steadily increasing white light, until it was almost blinding. When it had faded the leg had healed, the torn and bruised skin replaced, fresh and pink.

Alanna was still trying to sit up, sweat dripping off her brow as she willed her arms to obey, to lift her weight into a sitting position. The Great Mother Goddess glided over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Do not tire yourself, my child." Immediately, Alanna felt peaceful, almost serene, despite her aching ears. Meanwhile, InuYasha was prying himself off of the floor, tetsusaiga in hand, and Kel was stirring.

Kagome had stopped attempting to raise her bow, and instead was looking on in interest. The goddess returned her attention to the young miko.

"We are sorry for the way you were brought here, but you are needed in this time and place."

InuYasha stood, still in pain from having his face driven a foot into the ground. "What do you mean, we?"

She set her gaze upon him and he felt himself falling into the depths of her eyes, unable to look away, to move an inch, even as her voice ripped through his ears like a thousand blades. "The other gods and myself. You five are required to do a task for us. A great evil has been unleashed upon this world, and an ancient prophecy must be fulfilled."

The half demon smirked. "If you're gods, then why don't you deal with your little problem yourself?"

The goddess didn't remove her gaze as she answered, "It is forbidden. The prophecy states that it is required that five champions from another time and another from this must vanquish this evil, and in return their journeys shall bear fruit for their own ventures."

InuYasha looked confused. "Uh… what?"

Miroku looked exasperated. "She means that five people from another time have to destroy this evil, what ever it is, and if they do then they'll get something in return." Turning to the goddess he evaluated his chance of getting a little… fun… in without getting killed. Deciding not to risk it, he asked, "Could we possibly hear this prophecy in the full? It would help us in this quest you wish us to complete."

The goddess looked almost regretful. "The prophecy has been lost to all, even the gods. We have only the outline to help you in your journeys." The exasperated expression remained on Miroku's face.

"So you're telling me we have no help on this quest even though we're doing you a favour." All the Tortallans gave a shocked gasp at the offending monk who dared to question their goddess, but the goddess smiled.

"King Jonathon will give you his full support and whatever you need. He is being contacted as we speak, but you mustn't dawdle on your way." She turned to Alanna, who had regained enough strength to sit up, even stand if she felt the need to. "You will aid them on their quest Alanna, you are the sixth. Take them immediately to Corus."

Alanna bowed low in her bed. "Yes goddess."

TBC… Dun dun dun… That's right. I ended it here cause its like 11 o'clock at night and I've been up since early and busy all day and I am TIRED! Lol. And I figured you'd all prefer I update sooner, as in now, and make it shorter, than updating in oh, lets see, a months time and adding a few more paragraphs. Anyway, next chappie, who meets with King Jon… just wait and see.


	3. Miroku, I'm surprised it took THIS long

Chapter 3:

A/n: Spoilers for disc 22! BE CAREFUL THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!

Kagome sat upon a rock and immediately removed her shoes to reveal blistered feet and holey socks. "I knew we were traveling too fast! And this was my last pair of socks too! I left the rest in Kaede's hut. Now what am I going to wear?"

Alanna stared curiously at the teen, wondering '_These_ are the warriors from another time meant to save us? The young one complains all the time, the small demon is but a child, and the other three are… a little _dysfunctional_.'

InuYasha caught her staring at Kagome. "What're you looking at, huh? She's not used to the pace okay? Just 'cause _you_ have a horse to ride doesn't mean Kagome can't walk all day."

Alanna almost slapped herself. Of course! To the teen she nodded. "I'm sorry. I should have realized that you would be tired from walking all this distance. I guess…" She trailed off, not sure how to say that she had expected more from warriors of the gods without offending them.

The demon slayer, Sango, seemed to sense the unspoken words and raised an eyebrow. "'I guess' what?"

Alanna looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry. I have to remember that you're all so much younger than I am. I'm used to such treks. You are not." She gestured to Kagome. "Do you know how to ride a horse?"

Kagome nodded. "I learnt a little in Kaede's village, but I haven't had much practice. We're normally walking or flying on Kilala."

"Or riding that weird machine of yours Kagome." Miroku interjected.

Kagome gasped. "Oh no! My bike, we left it when the demons attacked, and now it's sitting there in the forest, who knows how long for! It might get stolen!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Right. The _trees_ are going to steal your bike. Don't worry about it Kagome. Only the people from Kaede's village go into that forest. If any of them find it they'll give it back."

Alanna cleared her throat, getting back to the subject at hand. "Well if you'd be more comfortable riding than walking we can trade places. You're feet must be killing you, and I'd like to stretch my legs."

InuYasha sniffed. "Why would she need to do that? I mean, if you want to stretch your legs do it now. _I'll_ carry her. It'll save time than you walking." Sizing her up, including her short legs, he added. "It doesn't look like you can walk very fast anyway. This way we can get to Colus or whatever faster, finish the mission faster and get back to hunting for the jewel shards faster!"

Alanna almost made an issue of the speed comment, but settled on correcting him instead. "Corus. The city's name is-"

She didn't get to finish as Miroku and Sango both said, in synchrony, "There's something coming. And it's not friendly!"

Sango raised her Hiraikotsu, Miroku his staff. InuYasha and Alanna both unsheathed their swords, and Kagome raised arrow to bow. Shippo, well he just clung to Kagome's shoulder and shivered in terror. They stood, waiting for the source of the evil aura to appear.

They weren't waiting long, as seven spidrens burst from the bushes. The leader, an unsightly female whose face was as ugly as her aura was evil, laughed. "Ah, five meals and one dessert. You'll kill your own boys, if you can't bag one you go without!" With that they jumped at their pray.

Kagome let loose with a sacred arrow, Sango with her Hiraikotsu. Miroku blocked the first attack of a young male on his staff, and counterattacked with a swing that left the immortal's skin burning. That was three down before any of the foul creatures were close enough to strike at Alanna.

InuYasha chose that time to strike. "WINDSCAR!"

Alanna looked around for a spidren to strike but found none. Casting a glance at the young half demon, she saw a smug grin on his face. "You… you took out four spidrens in one swing." It wasn't a question, more of a disbelieving statement.

He swung the tetsusaiga up to sit upon his shoulder. "Yeah, so?"

She shook her head and remounted. "Nevermind. We should get going; there'll be more."

InuYasha snorted. "Pfft. As if it matters. They get close enough and wham!" He swung his sword. "They're as dead as the Jaken will be next time I see him." InuYasha was still mad about the little skink trying to steal his sword. (A/n I just saw that episode, it's so cute! Except when Rin gets kidnapped. Poor Rin.)

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What happens if they come back stronger? Come on InuYasha, like you said earlier; the faster we get to Corus the faster we get back."

He nodded shortly and gestured for the young miko to climb upon his back. Alanna just stared. Sango took pity on her and led Kilala to stand next to Darkmoon, who was fidgeting in the presence of the cat demon (A/n. IS Kilala a cat demon? WHAT THE HELL IS SHE? Lol, if anyone can tell me I will be very grateful. Anyway, for the purpose of this story she is now :P) "It's better if you just ignore what InuYasha can do. He's not normal, even by demon standards."

The seasoned knight just nodded, made painfully aware at how little of the world she had actually seen in all her years.

The party was a strange sight. Alanna the Lioness, accompanied by a female in a form fitting suit of pink armour, a monk of no order the world has ever seen, and a young man with silver hair in bright red robes carrying another young lady on his back, with a small boy on her shoulder. Not mentioning that the young man with the silver hair and the small boy both had ears. And that one of them had a tail. Yet here they were, walking casually through the castle gates as the guard announced them to the courtyard.

Daine spotted them from her perch on the paddock fence, where she was busy inspecting the Rider trainee's use of the horses. She trotted over to them, and InuYasha set about sniffing her.

Shocked at his behaviour, four women asked at the same time, "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Whilst Miroku just grinned lecherously and said smugly, "InuYasha you sly dog." Shippo couldn't understand what was wrong, as he had smelt the same thing InuYasha had. Numair, who had been watching his wife train the trainees, came over, anger blazing in his eyes.

Kagome, however, beat him to it. "InuYasha! SIT!"

InuYasha stopped sniffing in time to have his face slammed unceremoniously into the dirt as Numair stopped his murderous rampage in the general direction of the half demon in shock. InuYasha picked himself off of the ground. "What! What was that for!"

Kagome looked exasperated. "What do you mean, 'what was that for?' You were _sniffing_ her! That's not very polite!"

InuYasha looked outraged. "She has the smell of animal on her! I mean, lots of different animals! But it wasn't like she'd been around them, more like she was an animal herself."

Kagome and the others were saved from having to respond by Queen Thayet and King Jon themselves walking out of the castle. When they reached the group, Thayet threw herself into a hug with Alanna.

InuYasha, still irritated at having been forced to eat the dirt, muttered. "And who are these two? More people Kagome can 'sit' me in front of?"

The rest of the shard hunting party glared daggers at him, while Jon considered him coolly. "Alanna has told me about you. All of you. I-" he was interrupted by (A/n I know you've ALL been waiting for this) Miroku.

He had Alanna's hands in his own, and was looking down into her battle hardened face. "I know you barely know me, but I have been cursed. I am not so long for this earth as I would like. Will you do me the honour of bearing my child?"

Alanna looked shocked and, getting a hand free, made to draw her sword. Miroku backed off, hands held up placatingly. "Okay, okay, I can take a no." He turned to Daine, and Numair sent him a warning look, which the monk ignored. "How's about you then, my fair young maiden?" Daine's hands grew bear claws. He backed off very quickly this time. "Ooookay…" He spotted Thayet and his grin turned very mischievous. "What of you, o fairest of maidens. Will you bear my heir?" King Jon's face turned the same shade as Numair's, but it was Sango that acted.

SLAP! SLAP! A slap mark on both cheeks, and he had been dragged away to the back of the group. Kagome looked embarrassed. "He he.. sorry about him. He gets that way with all the women. I really must see Kaede about some rosaries for him."

King Jon nodded to accept the apology, and led them to the entrance of the castle. "Come. Your rooms are ready. I was given… warning of your visit. You'll get any help you need."


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! I BOUGHT THE FIRST INUYASHA MOVIE! IT ROCKS!

Chapter 4:

InuYasha forced more food into his mouth, and took a long sip from the glass in front of him. Using his sleeve, he wiped the excess liquid from his chin and looked up. He paused when he saw that not only was everyone from his party staring at him, so too was the rest of the people seated at the dais, and the majority of the people sitting in the first few rows of tables.

Kagome had her head in her hands, face bright red. InuYasha swallowed. "What's wrong Kagome, are you sick or something? Do you have a headache?"

The entire table sweatdropped. Miroku, suave as ever, spoke up from his place between Kagome and Sango; protection for all the other women at the table. "Heh, forgive us your majesties. He was never trained in manners."

A knight sitting next to the king, Sir Martin, snorted. "I can tell. He has all the manners of a Stormwing, with half the smell."

InuYasha cast an angry glare in the direction of the knight. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" He half rose from his seat next to Queen Thayet, who was in her place by her husband's side.

"Exactly what he said InuYasha." Kagome dragged him back to his seat, "Now take your seat and eat slower." She put an emphasis on the last word.

Still growling, he grudgingly sat, until he heard another comment from the other side of the king. He leapt to his feet. "What was that, weakling?"

Sir Martin joined him in standing. "I said that if you're the great warriors that are supposed to save this kingdom from destruction I might as well throw myself off of Balor's Needle!"

InuYasha snorted. "The thing before that. The thing about my mother!"

Sir Martin reiterated in perfect diction. "You're mother must have bed with a mutt to have born someone as uncultured as yourself."

InuYasha gripped the hilt of his sword. "You care to back up those words with your pretty little blade there?"

Sir Martin glared at him, as Kagome got up and stood between them. "InuYasha, sit back down. Don't make me say the 's' word. Just ignore him, he's a pig."

This only outraged the knight further. "You call me a pig, you common filth? I could sell and buy the likes of you fifty times with the money in my purse!"

Shippo took this time to speak up. "Ha ha, you have a purse! You girly-"

This was too much for the knight and stalked out of the banquet hall, which was silent. Miroku and Sango continued eating their food as though this sort of thing happened all the time, which it did. The king turned to InuYasha. "I must apologize for the behavior of my knight. He shall be dealt with accordingly. That is not the way to treat a guest of the crown."

InuYasha just shrugged. "He'd better hope he never finds himself in our time is all I can say."

Gradually the banquet returned to normal, and it finished with a dance that lasted hours. InuYasha was only there until Kagome let him leave, and accompanied by Alanna he dragged the young miko out to the balcony, with Shippo on her shoulder. He let out a sigh of relief. "Phew. Glad _that's_ over with."

Alanna grinned. "I know. I _hate_ banquets. I only go when King Jon orders me to."

Just then, Sir Martin stalked right up to Kagome and pushed Shippo off of her shoulder. Before anyone could react, he turned to InuYasha and slapped him rather hard with his riding glove. Looking to Alanna he spat, "I can't believe you're fraternizing with this scum. I've always been there for you. And you-" He turned his attention back to the increasingly angry half demon. "I challenge you to a duel. With swords. You get your wish, we shall settle this with our mettle."

Alanna interceded. "I don't think that's a good idea. And besides, you were out of line. You shouldn't say those things to a guest of the crown _and_ a warrior of the gods."

He met her gaze with an icy glare. "The challenge has been made. I trust its not too much trouble for you to inform the king?"

She sighed. "Fine. If you insist on throwing away your sword, in the least, then I guess I'll tell Jon."

He stalked out without another word as Shippo climbed back on Kagome's shoulder. "Boy, InuYasha, you sure got _him_ mad."

The half demon snapped back, "Me? _You're _the one who made the purse comment!"

The next day was a beautiful one, with a cloudless blue sky, birds singing, and a duel about to begin at the outdoor page's training arena.

Martin's supporters were crowded around him at the other end of the field, while InuYasha's friends, and Alanna, were supporting him. Alanna was giving him some last minute advice.

"Show everyone you're a bigger man. Don't use your magical sword. Use mine."

InuYasha shook his head firmly. "Na-uh. I am _not_ letting go of the tetsusaiga. I need it or I'll turn full demon."

Sango snorted. "Only if your life is in danger, InuYasha. This guy doesn't look like much of a threat to me. I mean, just look at the way he stands!"

Miroku took this opportunity to speak up. "Not everyone can be as graceful as you, Sango." Meanwhile his hand strayed and-

Slap. Miroku rubbed his cheek, muttering something about it being 'all worth it'.

InuYasha snatched the sword away from Alanna. "Fine. Whatever." He marched out onto the field. Sir Martin marched out opposite him, while King Jon made the necessary announcements. They turned to bow to the monarch, and then to each other.

King Jon dropped a flag. "Begin."

Martin immediately attacked, but to InuYasha it was as though the knight was traveling in slow motion. The half demon snorted and held his position, not bothering to draw Alanna's sword.

Shocked, Martin couldn't stop his blade in time to stop it from hitting the bored-looking half demon. However, he didn't have to. The blade shattered on his shoulder as the downward swing hit. The crowd gasped in unison.

InuYasha, sarcastic as usual, asked, "So when does this duel start." Sir Martin, on the other hand, was backing away, the sword hilt clattering forgotten to the ground. The crowd was on its feet now, muttering things like, "Demon" and, "But it doesn't look like an immortal." Some of the other knights in the crowd were drawing their swords, inaccurately perceiving him as a threat.

InuYasha sighed. "You guys ready to leave yet? It's obvious they don't want our help."

King Jon himself interceded. "Please, if the gods think we need your help, then we obviously do. Please do not let the actions of a few of my more… enthusiastic knights deter you from helping us."

Miroku looked thoughtful. "We _were_ promised to 'receive something in return for our services'. If we just quit we won't get that."

InuYasha sighed. "Fine. We'll stay. Just call off your goons."

TBC… I really don't know how to continue this, and sorry to all the sir martin fans out there. I had absolutely no idea to make a pig headed so and so so I made him one. :P SOMEBODY had to challenge inuyasha. They had to. Anyway, read, review, etc. I've had an inspiration streak the last few days, but that may not continue if you don't but proverbial fuel (reviews) to the fire.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

After consulting with the Inner Council and King Jonathon to find out just what Tortall might need help with, InuYasha was left feeling irritated. They had come up with absolutely no answers as to what they were doing in Tortall, and couldn't get home to continue their hunt for jewel shards.

Eventually, InuYasha stormed off in a huff, leaving Kagome to look for him throughout the palace and the streets of Corus. That's where she found herself, three hours later, lost.

Looking around and seeing no one that she recognized, she sighed. Now InuYasha was going to be even more annoyed, having to find her as soon as he got back.

She jumped as a man grabbed her elbow, gently trying to lead her towards an alley. Pulling away, she gave a nervous smile, and said, "No thankyou, sir, I think I'll just go back…" She trailed off as she noticed another man standing behind her, grinning wolfishly. _This is the time where I call InuYasha for help…_Kagome thought to herself. Looking the men up and down, she shuddered, noticing for the first time the stench of alcohol that permeated from their mouth whenever they opened the orifice.

Whimpering, she backed into a wall, and the two men advanced on her, grins widening. "Don' worry sweet, we won't hurt you…" One of them crooned, and Kagome felt a shudder work its way down her spine.

She heard a voice being cleared, and a man with green-hazel eyes and a hooked nose appeared behind them. "Seems to me, lads, that you're trying to get this fair maiden to do somethin' she don't want to. Doesn' seem like a good idea to me, really." His lilting voice sounded almost reasonable.

The two men shared a glance, and the leader sneered. "You don't run these streets anymore, George. 'Sides, look at the way the tramp is dressed. She wants it."

Kagome fervently shook her head. "No, I don't. Really."

George looked over the two thugs in disdain. "You see? As for me not running these streets anymore… doesn' mean my collection's gone. Looking to expand it, actually."

The thugs' hand went straight to his ear, involuntarily. Glancing at his partner, he pushed past George. "Let's go mate." He muttered to his friend.

Kagome looked warily at the newcomer named George. "What collection were you talking about?"

He grinned, holding out his arm in a gentlemanly fashion. "You don' wanna know, lass. Care for a drink? You'll be safe wit me, I'm Alanna's lad."

Kagome nodded in comprehension. "Well, why not? I _was_ looking for InuYasha, but he's gone missing. He'll turn up eventually… And I'm babbling." She finished off, and he chuckled, leading her to a dark looking bar, which a faded sign proclaimed to be the Dancing Dove. Moving to a booth in the corner, two men stood up and vacated as soon as they saw George.

Kagome was confused when they called him majesty. When she asked him, he laughed. "I used to be King of the Rogue. There are still some thieves out there that respect me…" He trailed off, noticing that Kagome hadn't sat down.

"You were king of thieves?" She squeaked, backing towards the door.

He nodded. "Please, lass, sit down. You're safe here, but if you walk out then you might be cornered by thugs again. The new King isn't so strict with them as I was. He lets them run wild."

She nodded and sat down warily. He added, almost as an afterthought, "And I really _am_ Alanna's husband. Dunno why she married a brute like me…" He flashed a grin, and Kagome felt her wariness drop.

Taking their orders, the barman came back with a lemonade for Kagome, at which George looked amused. "Lightweight, are ye?"

She sniffed and took a sip of her lemonade. "Just because I don't like alcohol…" She trailed off with a grin.

He laughed, and asked, "So, where are ye from? I've been busy at home for the past few weeks, and Alanna hasn't had a chance to tell me anything about you lot. Ye seem like an interesting bunch of people. Especially that dog fellow…"

She laughed. "Oh, that's just InuYasha, he has that way with people. He really is just a big softie, when you get to know him. We're from a place pretty far away, another dimension, apparently. We're on a hunt for the sacred jewel shards."

He looked thoughtful. "Sacred jewel shards? What's the sacred jewel?"

A sharp voice interrupted her reply. "What's going on here? Questioning her, are we George?"

He grinned wolfishly at Alanna, who had walked up behind them. "Never lass. Just getting to know the girl."

She nodded, not believing his words for a second. "Ahuh." She turned to Kagome, "I'm sorry about that." She sat down to join them.

Kagome looked at her watch, which fascinated Alanna and George to no end. Eyebrows shooting to the top of her head, she almost shrieked, "Look at the time! Sango and Miroku will be so worried! I have to get going…" She almost ran out of the Dancind Dove, followed by the amused glances of Alanna and George.

Worried about his whereabouts, but in a hurry to get back to the palace, Kagome almost squealed when the subject of her search jumped in front of her. Speaking rapidly, InuYasha said, "Come on, come quickly! There's something you _have_ to see."

She blinked, and in that time InuYasha had scooped her up into his arms, and was bounding off in a direction parallel to the palace. "It's sooo cool." He was saying.

When they finally stopped moving, Kagome looked on in awe. It was a, a puddle. But it was all sorts of different colours, swirling and coalescing in beauty. She stared onwards, and felt something take over her body; she couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't look away. Her hand reached out in front of her, to touch the puddle, and she tried to pull away. She struggled against the desire to touch the swirling colours, feeling something incredibly wrong. InuYasha was standing next to her, an unusually content grin on his face.

As her hand grew closer, she tried to shut her eyes, but couldn't manage it. A low groan escaped from her throat as she struggled against the pull of the odd puddle.

Eighty pounds of fast moving human knocked her out of the way of the puddle, out of sight and out of arm's reach. Kagome looked up to see a very worried looking Daine, the Wildmage. Looking over the Wildmage's shoulder, she saw Numair shake InuYasha, and when it had no effect, called over to the Black Robe Mage. "Watch out."

He stepped aside, and Kagome drew in a breath. "Sit boy!" InuYasha went crashing into the ground, his concentration on the techni-coloured puddle broken.

"What'd you do that for?" He scowled at her, even as she picked herself up off of the pavement.

"Can't you feel it? It feels _wrong_." Kagome answered. She added, "Sorry I had to s-"

His hand was over her mouth. _Oops, I almost said it again…_ she thought with a giggle. He glared at her, and removed the hand slowly. "Well… sorry.."

Numair stepped forward, dutifully ignoring the puddle, so as to not get sucked in himself. "That's a chaos vent. It shouldn't _be_ here though; Usuoae is imprisoned, Daine was there when it happened!"

Daine nodded, and frowned. "But here it is…" She turned back to InuYasha and Kagome. "If you had of touched that vent you would have been dragged into the chaos realms, which I'm told is a fate worse than death."

Kagome stifled a gasp, and grabbed Daine in a death grip. "Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou…" In the end InuYasha dragged her away, shaking his head.

"So how'd you two know to swoop in a save the day?"

Numair spoke up. "I foresaw the vent earlier today, when I was scrying for trouble, and rushed here. We didn't know you two were in trouble until we got here."

InuYasha nodded, then frowned, unsure how this was supposed to sound. "Well, uh, thanks… for Kagome, you know?"

Numair grinned, knowing the expression on the hanyou's face when he looked at Kagome, and nodded.

Numair's grin turned into a frown. "I didn't think that the Chaos God could influence the world from her imprisonment. She must be…" He looked at Daine in horror.

"Free." She finished weakly.

"Mithros, Mynoss and Shakith…" He muttered, grabbing the bridge of his nose to stave off a headache. "How can we get rid of the vent? Only the gods can deal with them…" He started calling Mithros' name, trying to get a response out of the god. He received none. Sighing, he muttered, "Didn't think so."

InuYasha frowned. "So how do you get rid of it, if the gods won't answer?" He asked.

Numair paused. "You can't."

InuYasha scoffed. "We'll just have to see about that. Stand back!" He pushed Kagome behind him, and careful not to look at the vent, pulled his tetsusaiga out infront of him. Growling, he focused on the air infront of him, the vent remaining unfocused in his eyes. When the wind's aligned, he leapt forward, sweeping his sword downward, crying 'Windscar!'

When the dust had cleared, there were deep rivulets in the ground, like claw marks, where the windscar had traveled. InuYasha slung his sword over his shoulder in triumph.

Daine and Numair shared one glance and dragged them toward the palace, determined to get to the bottom of this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

InuYasha shifted uncomfortably. "What? What are you all staring at?"

There was Jon, Numair, Daine, Thayet, Alanna and George, all standing there staring, after Numair had explained the circumstances to them all. Jon spoke up. "Well… no one, not even Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess, are able to close a chaos vent. And judging from what Numair told us…" They continued staring.

"What?!" InuYasha finally snapped. "I just used my windscar! It was just a puddle anyway…" He trailed off as Kagome giggled. Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo chose that moment to walk through the door.

Sango spoke first. "What? What's InuYasha done now?"

Kagome giggled louder, and InuYasha scowled. "Nothing! I have done nothing wrong! What is it with you people and assuming the worst?!"

Sango joined Kagome in laughter, but the others were still too shocked to join the laughter. Finally, InuYasha stomped out, Kagome calling after him, "Remember what happened last time you ran off! That's what got you into this mess!"

Numair finally snapped out of it. Glancing hesitantly at the others, he said, "How about some background on Usuoae? If it is her you are supposed to defeat, then you need to know all you can about her first."

InuYasha scoffed. "All I need to know is how to kill it."

The others shared a glance. Miroku spoke up, smooth as silk, "But perhaps the rest of us would like the lesson…"

Numair nodded and set about explaining everything about Usuoae. InuYasha wasn't very happy to find out that she couldn't be killed.

InuYasha was getting bored. Very bored, indeed. It had been three days, and Numair had been scrying almost non stop for signs of Usuoae. So far, nothing.

So he had taken it upon himself to explore, and today he found himself at the training yards, watching as a woman spun and twirled with a stick, that happened to have a sharp blade attached to the end. It was always a pleasant surprise to find a human that could fight well, so he was watching carefully, examining the style.

When she was finished, she noticed him watching. She walked over, wiping her brow on her slightly less damp shirt, and stuck her hand out. "Hello, aren't you one of the people that the gods brought over…" She trailed off when she noticed his ears. Frowning, she added, "I guess that answers the question…"

He growled, and she held up her hands. "Sorry… Not many people walk around here with dog ears… except Daine…"

He shrugged. "That's fine. What's that weapon you were using?"

Hefting the somewhat spear-like weapon, she answered, "It's a glaive. Heavier than a staff, and of course sharper…" She grinned and passed it over for his inspection. "I hear your sword's pretty unusual…" She trailed off, hopeful.

"Hmm?" He looked up. "Oh, yeah." Pulling it out he showed her the rusty blade. "Hmm… I guess it doesn't want to transform."

Noticing her confused expression, he explained. "When a human is in trouble, if I pull it out, then it'll transform into a giant dog fang…" He trailed off, realizing that that explanation maybe wasn't the best. Thinking of something, he asked, "Hang on, how do you know my sword is weird? I didn't pull it out during the duel… and you were unconscious when we first met you."

Kel grinned. "Lady Alanna is a friend of mine. I was there when she described the Spidren attack."

InuYasha nodded. "Makes sense. I-" He lifted his nose in the air. "I smell pompous men." He muttered.

Kel looked around, surprised, and noticed Sir Ansil of Groten approaching. She groaned, and turned around quickly, picking up the rest of her stuff. Ansil stopped her from leaving with his laugh. "Oh, look, the whore's leaving. Damn, we wanted to talk to you, Mindelan."

Kel growled, pulling out her riding glove and holding it tightly, waiting for him to dig a deeper hole so she could challenge him to duel. InuYasha stepped forward, a real growl escaped his throat. "Watch it, idiot. I have a problem with people mistreating women."

The man looked him up and down, disgust evident on his face. "I won't speak with common filth."

InuYasha growled. "I'm guessing you weren't here the other day…"

He looked on in disdain, pulling out his own sword. "No, but I heard about what happened. I suppose you paid off the Seers, to make them lie while you set the protection spell upon yourself?"

InuYasha cocked his head in confusion. "Protection spell?" He laughed. "I don't need a protection spell. I'm a _demon_." He emphasized the last word, trying to scare the pompous man.

Sir Ansil merely snorted, and turned back to Kel. "Good to see you're keeping the company we expect you to."

She gritted her teeth, but ignored him and continued packing up her stuff. Sir Ansil gave her a little shove. "Don't turn your back on me, wench."

InuYasha stepped between them and shoved Sir Ansil back. The next thing he knew, there was a riding glove traveling towards his face. InuYasha watched, amazed, as the man slapped him with the glove. "Ha ha! I didn't think you'd have the guts to challenge me!" He crowed.

Sir Ansil of Groten merely sneered. "My Seers will be better paid than the last, so don't even think of trying to pay them off. I'll inform the King."

Kel watched, amazed, as the cocky knight stalked off, his minions in tow. InuYasha saw her face, and shrugged uncomfortably. "What?"

"I knew he was a dolt, but I didn't think he was _that_ stupid. To actually challenge you... you certainly have a way with people."

InuYasha scowled. "Hey, he has no right talking to anyone like that. No one does."

Jon sighed. "You know, I'll have to call it off. I can't have my knights having to pay for new swords all the time."

InuYasha shrugged. "He started it. I had nothing to do with it."

Jon looked about ready to argue, but Numair chose that moment to burst through the door, sweat soaked and pale, with Daine supporting him on one side, worry on her face. "Majesty, I've found her." He gasped. "I found Usuoae."


End file.
